Central processing units (CPUs) may read data from and write data to system memory. Page tables in system memory may be used to map virtual addresses used by the CPUs to physical addresses recognized by system memory. To facilitate translation of virtual addresses to physical addresses, a CPU may store, in a local translation lookaside buffer (TLB), a copy of some of the page table contents.